


The Curse Of Loopholes.

by Why_do_you_want_to_know



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, But so does Sam, Cursed Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Actually Deals With Feelings, Dean Winchester Hates Witches, Dean isn't an emotionally repressed failure, Happy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oblivious Castiel (Supernatural), Oblivious Sam Winchester, Protective Castiel (Supernatural), Sam Winchester is So Done, Witch Curses, Witches, he actually figures stuff out, idk - Freeform, idk what this is, no beta we die like men, shocking right!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21110810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Why_do_you_want_to_know/pseuds/Why_do_you_want_to_know
Summary: Dean get's hit with a love spell after a mess up on a hunt. But for some reason nothing changes.No sudden love. No sudden 'they don't love me back' depression. No nothing.I wonder why?





	The Curse Of Loopholes.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all... Thanks so much for giving my fic a chance!! I wrote it in a couple of hours this morning and it hasn't been beta'd, but i'm actually really pleased with it.
> 
> Don't question the title..... I'm no good with them but it makes a tiny bit of sense.
> 
> Hope you like it too!!

Sam hated witches. He knew that hating witches was more Dean's thing, but in this case it was definitely his thing.

They had been in the middle of a witch hunt; everything was normal. Dean was grumbling, Cas was being badass, Sam just wanted to find the witch, kill her and then go home. It didn't end up going like that.

And now, Sam was stuck with this. This volatile thing which used to be his brother. And sure, he still was, but anything could set him off and then they would all be screwed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The impala roared along the road, throwing up dust in its wake.

"Ok, let's go through the plan one more time." Dean said gravely. He never liked going in to a witches cover unprepared. Sam understood, of course he did, but this was the sixth time this journey and they were only going about 3 miles out of the town they'd been staying at.

"We find the place, scout entrances, take them by surprise, shoot them with witch killing bullets and then leave." Cas said patiently and Sam was suddenly hit by how glad he was that Cas was here; since Cas had started hunting with them, he couldn't imagine having to put up with his brothers bullshit without him.

"Exactly, let's just hope nothing goes wrong." Dean said gravely as they pulled up at the abandoned warehouse, because of course the coven decided to meet in an abandoned warehouse.

"You're being paranoid." Sam laughed as he loaded up his gun. Dean just rolled his eyes but didn't argue so Sam took that as a win, at least he realised he was being paranoid.

They all climbed out of the car slowly, all knowing the fight ahead wasn't exactly going to be a walk in the park. This coven was a big one, at least 10 witches and that would be if they were lucky, but they were ready for the fight and were fairly sure they would be able to take them out.

They found the best entrance and started their sneak, taking out 3 witches at the first door, another 2 down the first corridor and another one just in front of the meeting room. They were getting confident, sure that all their worrying had been for northing, and then things went wrong.

The doors swung open and 16 witches stood inside; waiting for them.

"Shit." Dean said, summing up all their thoughts before he threw himself forwards, shooting as he did so. Sam always knew his brother was self-sacrificing, but this was just annoying.

It was only when there was one witch standing had things gone from bad to worse.

Silently, the witch had thrown a spell at Dean. None of them realised until it was too late, until it had already got its mark and Dean was lying on the floor.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" Cas yelled, turning to the witch with murder in his gaze. Sam knew he didn't need to fear Cas, but in that moment he did. He didn't even looked like Cas; he looked like Castiel, warrior of the lord and Castiel was terrifying.

"A simple love potion. It won't do him any harm on it's own. Then again, if his love in unrequited…. Who knows what he will do to himself." The witch explained with a huge smile and a laugh. Sam could feel anger building but before he could do anything, the witch was lying on the ground here eyes burned out if her skull, and Cas was kneeling next to Dean.

"Dean?" He called, but there was no answer from the unconscious hunter. Sam could feel his heart break at Cas' tone, he knew they would just need to break the spell. Whatever it took.

"Can you heal him?" Sam asked, walking over to stand next to his brother and Cas.

Cas carefully touched Dean's forehead and closed his eyes, "no, they knew I would be here. They made the spell so I couldn't undo it. It should wear off in about…… a week? But we don't know if we have that time."

Sam nodded, his brother was no unpredictable. Who knew what he would do it who he would love. "Should we tell him? That he's spelled?"

"No. All we can hope is that if he doesn't know the effects of the spell won't take hold."

They carefully loaded Dean up in the back of the car and when he woke about an hour later, they both shared a look and made up some story about him hitting his head.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam hated witches. He and Cas had been researching ever since they got back to the bunker and they couldn't find a thing to break the curse early. They couldn't find a single loophole or quick escape hatch. The only plus side - or the downside depending on how you looked at it - was that Dean hadn't shown any signs of being affected. He didn't seem to be in love with anyone! It was just so confusing.

"Hey Dean?" He asked as his brother walked into the room, a mug of coffee in his hands, "you don't feel any different right now do you?"

"Nope." Dean said, popping his P as he sat down in the closest seat and leaned back. "What are you researching anyway." They still hadn't told Dean the truth, and still weren't planning to, but every day they fit closer to the dead line and every day Dean didn't react. Maybe he was hiding it? What if he was dying inside but didn't want to tell anyone? Or maybe he had a girlfriend? A girlfriend who he only loved due to a spell which would wear off soon enough.

"San can I speak to you outside a moment?" Cas asked, wandering into the room with a book open in his hands.

Sam just nodded, walking into the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water while he waited for Cas to start talking.

"It's been nearly a week," Cas stated, his voice implying a grimace would be on his face if Sam looked, "but this book - and all other books I've read - says the spell happens instantaneously."

"So what? He's affected just hiding it?" Sam queried, walking over to stand next to Cas.

"Well that's the thing, I can see his soul, I can see the taint of the spell, I can see his mental state. There's no change." Cas looked slightly embarrassed as he explained and Sam wanted to ask a bit more if what souls could tell him - but he had more pressing problems.

"Wait. No change at all?"

"None. He's acting just like he always does. It's like….. like the spell hasn't changed anything." Cas murmured slowly.

Sam was confused. So the spell had taken effect but not changed anything…. But that would mean…. "Dean's already in love."

"What?" Cas asked, confused about Sam's outburst.

"If it's taken affect and Dean hasn't changed then that must mean he's already in love and has come to peace about it being unrequited. That's the spells loophole!"

Cas just froze for a minute before saying, "that…. Actually makes a lot of sense."

"What Spells loophole?." A voice came from behind them, causing them both to whirl around guiltily. "Oh hey Dean." Sam said aiming for nonchalance, "It's nothing."

At the exact moment he did it was nothing, Cas said, "you got hit with a love spell but it hasn't changed anything."

Sam got hit with a full force glare from his brother before he turned to Cas, "thanks Cas."

Sam was never scared of his brother, but at that moment he was unsure of how he would react. It wasn't a bad thing to keep from his per say, but it was still a secret.

"Wait…. You two seriously didn't realise I loved someone." Dean asked and Sam just knew that his face had dropped.

"How would we have known!" He asked shocked, "you never told us!"

"No but I'm not exactly trying to hide it anymore. I've come to peace with the fact that they will never love me back. I might as well show them that they're loved anyway." Dean explained and Sam was sure his jaw had dropped even further. Dean loved someone and wasn't ashamed of it. Sam was shocked.

"Wait, so who do you love!" He asked quickly.

"You know them." Dean replied. "I'm not related to them. They are in this room." And at that he walked back out of the room. Sam just turned around slowly to face Cas. His brother loved Cas? Well of course he did, it was obvious when he thought of it.

"Ummmmmm." Cas said intelligently walking towards the door Dean had left through. "I'm just going to…."

"Yeah just go." Sam said, walking back to the library with a huge smile on his face. His brother deserved to be happy and this seemed like the perfect way for him to be so. He was just shocked it had taken him so long to figure it out, long enough that Dean got comfortable with just saying it outright. Long enough that Dean had thought he knew.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Sam next saw Dean and Cas - about half an hour after they left - they both had huge grin on their faces and had their arms wrapped around each other.

Sam had teased them about it, but they all knew he didn't mean it. He just wanted his brother to be happy, and this was that happiest he had ever seen him.

Maybe witches weren't so bad after all…… once they were dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! Well done you got to the end!!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!
> 
> If you would be able, could you please leave a comment!! It only takes a minute and it truly means the world to me and reminds me why I write, to give stories to you!!  
❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤


End file.
